


Realisation

by btamamura



Series: TokiOto [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pansexual Character, Polyamorous Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btamamura/pseuds/btamamura
Summary: Inspired by certain episodes of Legend Star.After Otoya returns, he and Tokiya come to a realisation that while they are in love with Haruka, they also feel something for each other.Rated to be safe. No actual smut included.Tokiya and Otoya are pansexual and polyamorous in this. Both are 18 and over.





	Realisation

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Uta no Prince-sama or any featured characters. They are the property of their respective owners.
> 
> Notes: Browsing through TokiOto fanworks, reminiscing on Lycoris no Mori and rewatching Legend Star revived my TokiOto feels, which then led to this fanfic being conceived.
> 
> This contains Tokiya x Otoya, so a slash warning is in place. There is also mention of their canon feelings for Haruka. Both boys are pansexual and polyamorous in this story. If neither of those things are your cup of tea, I advise you find a different story.
> 
> If you're sticking around, I hope you enjoy this!

They bid their unit-mates and Haruka _good evening_ , each in turn returning the sentiments before adding they really were relieved that Otoya was back with them.

Otoya apologised once more for causing them such concern before he and Tokiya entered their room.

***

Once the door was shut, Otoya was turning to face Tokiya when the slightly older male stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Otoya could only return the embrace out of pure instinct. "Toki-"

"You have no idea just how worried you made all of us, how much you scared _me_..." Tokiya whispered harshly, his face hidden against the crook of Otoya's neck.

"Tokiya...I'm sorry, I just..."

"I know. What you had to find yourself facing, I understand just how shaken it had left you. Still..."

He tightened his grip.

"I should've reached out to you more. You've carried such a burden for a long time, there were times it even showed, but I didn't reach out to you, so you only further repressed it. Otoya, you shouldn't be apologising for the last twenty-four hours. If anyone owes an apology, it's me. I'm sorry I didn't help you when you needed it."

He shook his head. "I didn't want to bother you, so..."

"It's not _bothering me_ if you tell me you need help. We're partners, aren't we? You should be able to trust that I wouldn't turn you away if you came to me and said you needed to lean on me for a while."

"Tokiya..."

"Promise me this will _never_ happen again, Otoya. No more phonecalls in the early hours telling me you've lost your smile and won't be returning. No more repressing painful memories. No more feeling like if anything should happen to us that it's your fault. Come to me and cry on my shoulder if you must, but never leave again."

"...okay, Tokiya. I promise."

He nodded, but did not pull back.

"Tokiya?"

"You really, _really_ scared me. I was actually wondering if we'd ever see you again. If _I'd_ ever see you again."

"To-"

" _STARISH_ isn't the same without you...we... _I_ need you."

"But..."

He finally pulled back, looking into Otoya's eyes. 

Otoya could read something in Tokiya's eyes, his heart starting to race.

As if pulled by a magnet, they both leaned in and brought their lips together. It started out as gentle pecks, evolving into nibbles and then became more passionate the longer it lasted.

When the kiss ended, Otoya stared at Tokiya, wondering what had just happened between them. _I mean, I know he cares about me a lot, but don't we both love Nanami?_

_We're both in love with Nanami-san, why did we just do that? Even so...I can't say I regret it. But, Otoya...?_

"Tokiya...why?"

"I...I don't know myself. I mean...you are someone important to me, there is no question."

"But, Nanami?"

"She is also important to me. I...I don't know what prompted me to act the way I did, but...I can't say I regret doing it."

"Honestly, I feel the same. I love Nanami...but I also love you. Can that happen?"

"It's not impossible to love more than one person. I know that I love Nanami-san, but I also seem to be in love with you."

"I see. I think...I think that may be why I called you and not Nanami..."

Tokiya nodded, reaching up and caressing Otoya's cheek. "As much as that call frightened me, I'm also feeling a bit relieved you chose to call me."

Otoya leaned into the touch. "Hey, Tokiya?"

"Mm?"

"Can we...again?"

He nodded and brought his lips to Otoya's. He felt the young guitarist reciprocate the actions immediately. He heard the boy let out a quiet whine as their kiss became more heated. He felt hands starting to run through his hair and up and down his torso. Honestly, it was causing a response in him that he hadn't expected.

Otoya pulled back from the kiss, his cheeks dark red and eyes hazy. "Tokiya, I...is it getting hot in here?"

He chuckled lightly. "You're feeling it too?"

Otoya nodded before moving in for another kiss.

This time, neither held back. The kiss was heated right from the start, hands roamed up and down and eventually under shirts.

When they pulled back, they were panting, and not just from shortness of breath.

Tokiya took Otoya's hand and led him to the bed. He sat down, pulling the redhead down with him. He started tilting back until he was lying down, Otoya following him. He rolled his hips upwards, feeling them make contact with Otoya's, and recognising the younger's condition matched his own. He pulled him into another kiss.

Otoya started rolling his hips in time with Tokiya, moaning into the bluenet's mouth. He ran his hands through Tokiya's hair and along his side.  
Tokiya kept one hand on the small of Otoya's back.

Otoya pulled back from the kiss again. "T-Tokiya, I... _oh..._ "

He nodded, knowing what Otoya had wanted to say.

***

They lay naked and satisfied under the sheet, arms around each other. Tokiya peppered Otoya's face with affectionate pecks. "Otoya..."

"Hey, Tokiya?"

"Mm?"

"I'm home."

He smiled fondly, giving him one more kiss. "Welcome back."

**Author's Note:**

> After notes: It's been quite a few years since I've written anything for this series, so it may be a bit rusty. Tokiya may have seemed a little OOC at points too, but apparently he can be pretty romantic towards the one he loves. And everything that happened with Otoya did have him worried, so there's that too.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I won't ask for a review, but please don't flame.


End file.
